Slither Reaper
Slither Reaper is a famous legendary serial killer who is a animal mutant that uses his powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. He is a mutated weasel who is a member of the Anti-Hunters and partner of Shiny Sharp. Personality Slither Reaper is prone to be wild and deadly, he is aggressive as Long Arm Strong. He's sly and sneaky, often sneaking up and brutally hacking his prey to death with deadly precision. Despite this, his loyalty to the environment, the animals and his own kind made him want to join the team, despite in throwing his life away. He often doesn't get along with Long Arm Strong due to weasels are the natural predator of rabbits but they tend to hide it from each other and get along. Despite his wild attitude, he's caring for when his team is about to be hurt even if one of the members is a human or other animal. Appearance In his weasel form, Slither Reaper is slender, he has brown fur and eyes, a light brown muzzle with a underbelly, and has sharp teeth but he doesn't use it for biting. In his human-hybrid form, he stands on his back legs and grows in human size. People have a hard time determine his identity because he is never seen by anyone expect his victims. Weapons Scythe:Slither Reaper carries a scythe which he summons out of nowhere, he uses it brutally hack, slash, decapitate, dismember and slice his victims to death. *'Enhanced Durability':It can withstand damage and very durable when he swings it. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Weasel Physiology:Slither Reaper already takes the appearance of a weasel. *'Predator Instincts':A standard ability for a weasel. **'Master Stealth':Uses his instincts to hide from trackers. Animal Mutant Powers Human Mimicry:Slither Reaper can take the shape of a human and gain traits of one. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Slither Reaper possess human dexterity and intelligence of a human. Enhanced Combat:Slither Reaper has advanced combat and fighting skills. *'Weapon Mastery':Slither Reaper can use every weapon to kill his prey with skill. **'Master Scythesman':Slither Reaper mostly uses a scythe he uses to kill his victims with deadly skill. ***'Scythe Summoning':Slither Reaper can summon his scythe out of nowhere and make it disappear again at will. Enhanced Intellect:Slither Reaper has high intelligence, but mostly uses brute force to solve his problems. *'Enhanced Memory':Slither Reaper can remember his victims faces. *'Prey Instincts':Slither Reaper uses this to escape from a crime and avoid getting detected. *'Master Hunter':Slither Reaper can find his prey with ease. Enhanced Strength:Slither Reaper can lift objects above his own weight, overpower people who are bigger than him and swing his scythe with one hand. *'Enhanced Jump':He can jump great heights and far distances by converting his strength into his legs. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':Slither Reaper possess great strength in both his fists and feet. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Slither Reaper can run faster to catch up to his victims and move his body more agile. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Slither Reaper can react to dodging and catching objects going at high speed. *'Flash Step':Slither Reaper can move in a blink of an eye. Invulnerability:Slither Reaper can't be harmed or injured by any physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':Slither Reaper can withstand bullets. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Slither Reaper can resist taking damage and still maintain active. **'Thermal Resistance':Slither Reaper can resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Pain Suppression':Slither Reaper has a high tolerance to his own pain. *'Enhanced Stamina':Slither Reaper can go for days without getting tired out. Enhanced Senses:Slither Reaper has also great sense of sight, hear and smell. *'Enhanced Tracking':Slither Reaper can track down his prey with his sense of hear and smell. *'Night Vision':Slither Reaper can see dark places to find his prey and to look where he's going. Enhanced Dexterity:Slither Reaper is very skillful in wielding his scythe. Emotion Inducement:Slither Reaper can make others feel a certain emotion. *'Fear Inducement':Slither Reaper can make others fear him due to his reputation, legacy and power, but sometimes his wild and aggressive behavior. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':People sometimes feel anger and jealousy towards him. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. Fear Masking:Slither Reaper can mask his own fear due to his wild, aggressive and deadly attitude. One-Man Army:Slither Reaper can take on numerous people with deadly force. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters